tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 86
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 87|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 29th, 2010 Length: 2:47:28 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel Special Guest(s): Seth Killian Intro: '''1998 FuncoLand Training Video '''Closing Words: '''Chris Antista: "I hope Weezer don't sue us." '''Closing Song: Weezer - Glorious Day (Green Album) ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Longest videogame endings *Interview with Rivers Cuomo from Weezer played in first break *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom coverage and Japanese anime Notable Facts: *Seth Killian had the hots for Bugs Bunny. *Reccuring motif: third time Chris Antista uses the phrase, "Do you know it's rude to interrupt in Japanese culture?" *Mikel Reparaz mentions he had a sister *Chris Antista does a Tracy Morgan impersonation *Seth Killian drops insight that the Smurfs are the Schlumpfs in German *Brett Elston started collecting Black Spider-Man stuff at the age of 13 in 1993. *Chris Antista was attracted to Lucy van Pelt as a child *Elston collected a lot of Star Wars Episode 1 POGS in a tristate area before everyone knew better. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Pull some Top 7 out of our anus holes. **I had a huge crush on Lucy van Pelt. If she was a fighting game character, she would kick so much ass. **If you want to be cool, Weezer is your band. **Fuck NeoGAF. Congratulations, Destructoid -- you have no credibility. **Armaggedon cannot bring a tear to my eye. **Hitting women. I'm pretty sure I'm against it. **Me and my sisters have boners. **Japanese animes got me prepared for fireballs in Street Fighter II. **(Brett) You act like you never hit a girl. **I'm not ready to out Reparaz Reparaz. *Brett Elston **There was trash before there was trash cans, so how do we know we should put trash in trash cans? **I would prefer if Godzilla was treated as a natural disaster instead of comic relief. **Sixty-nine. ***Chris "Is that when a girl's asshole is at your nose?" **In Omega, you see a guy drinking alone, thinking, "Goddamn my alien space life." **I've got three statues of Black costume Spiderman and I'm going for seven. ***Chris "Jesus Christ." ***Brett "I've done this since 1993. Being a comic book fan isn't enough." **We can kill everyone we want, anytime we want. ***Mikel "And bring them back in the next game." **What do you do to a girlfriend that won't listen? ***Chris "Get in a time machine, go back to the '60s and hit your girlfriend." *Seth Killian **"I graded that paper. That's a D." **If women sign up in a tournament, they can be hit. *Mikel Reparaz: **"It's like Captain Planet writing a philosophy paper which is all JRPGs." **Where is Toho vs. Capcom? I want to see Ryu fighting Godzilla. Question of the Week 70: What game/series do you want to see a crossover? *Chris Antista- Warner Brothers and Disney cartoons in a game *Mikel Reparaz- Robocop vs. Terminator, G.I. Joe vs. Transformers, Namco vs. Dark Horse *Brett Elston- Toho vs. Monster Hunter *Seth Killian- Time Bandits vs. Pyramid Head Link: Episode 86 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 87|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010